As the Days Drag On
by SlyPieXD
Summary: On July 4th, the twins having already turned 18, Stan gives Mabel a diary to write in. She chooses to write about the horrifying details that has started since July 1st, and with everything going downhill, the only comfort is the diary she resorts to. (3rd genre is romance one-sided but mainly suspense & horror)
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes. I need to update my other story(ies), of which I will when I have more inspiration. This has been in my head .ER. **

**I made the cover art, and it took forever, but if you want to see it correctly I am on Deviantart under the same username.**

**But~!**

**This series will be my longest yet. Brace yourself for quick updates, and slightly long chapters.**

**There's a strange way this story roles, so let me fill you in!**

**Some chapters will ONLY have Mabel's journal entry, but it describes it as well as the actual story will.**

**Some chapters will have BOTH The journal entry AND the story version, which pushes into detail what you don't know so you aren't like "what...?"**

**No chapters will have only the story version. **

**Okay, so ugly notifications out of the way..**

**Spelling might be off; I didn't use Google Drive. :/**

**I didn't put any other characters besides Mabel. She is the main one, as it's told from her POV and the diary is the main object of the story. But what's the only shipping I do? Hmm? I won't answer, it says on my profile :P But I won't write a story without a ship. So, just in a chapter or two, There's a one-sided (Secret 3) x Mabel. **

**Now.. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

_Eee! My Grunkle Stan gave me this diary to write in! IT HAS PUFFY STICKERS ON THE FRONT, AND MY NAME! He's so sweet!_

_Okay, I'll give a head's up for my diary!_

_Dipping-sauce.. If I find you're reading my diary later... You can forget all of your dates with Wendy!_

_And anyone else... I know how to handle an axe!_

_Ok? So There's my laws! WRITE THEM IN MABEL'S CONSTITUTION!_

_~Only Waddles may read this diary...~_

* * *

**Page 2**

_Okay. It's July 4th today~!_

_ Things have been wonderful today. A blue sky, kitten clouds, lots of candy, hanging my my family and friends, and the quiet trees. Grunkle Stan asked me if a tree fell in the forest, and no body was around to hear it, would it make a sound? I didn't answer until later, but after a little thinking I got it. The answer is no! It doesn't make a sound, because the world is nice so it won't be embarrased for falling over! Duh, it's obvious. Dipper said it would, but what does he know?!_

_Speaking of Dipper..._

_He's been acting.. Rather odd. We turned 17 this year, and to be honest, he has been giving me occasional blank stares, and it seems like Grunkle Stan doesn't notice. He passes it off as "a weird kid" and I think it's because he's thinking about his girlfriend Wendy. They've been going out for 3 years. He's talked to me about proposing, and it was me who urged him on. But he chickened out, and said he'd like to wait another year. What a dork! I love him anyway, though._

_But there's been some odd changes. I mean SUPER odd changes. We're going to be here until August 20th, but since July 1st came around, there's been an odd change in the atmosphere. Me and Dipper were sitting in the grass yesterday, and I got an odd feeling, and felt my hands around in it, but this grass felt.. Artificial. You know, like fake flowers or fake trees? Like a fake Christmas Tree. That's what it felt like. So I urged Dipper to come with me into the forest, hoping maybe grass usually felt like that, and I wasn't going crazy. So we did, and when I leaned against a tree, that's when I knew I wasn't insane, something was just wrong. The tree bark wasn't wood. It was plastic. Like plastic trees that you set up a toy scenery with. So I went to tear off a piece, and it snapped in half! You know, because it was plastic! And when I felt the inside.. It was metal. I asked Dipper, and by now I forgot what he said, but now I think he's even crazier. Maybe I was just out of it, or dreaming then.. I did come back in and take a nap..._

_I guess I'll see tomorrow. Goodbye for today, Diary!_

* * *

**Earlier That Day**

I finished writing down the rules of my diary, and set it down, waiting to write the exciting details of my day later tonight, since it was 10 AM. I hid it under my pillow, and jumped down the stairs, quickly giving my Grunkle another warm hug.

"Thanks again so much for the diary, Grunkle Stan!" I said, sitting down by his seat afterwards, as he simply waved it off with a smile.

We watched TV together for awhile, Dipper reading his 3 Journal, and Stan finally stopped switching channels when he turned to "Questions that can't be answered" show. I raised my eyebrow. Back home, we didn't have these kinds of channels!

We listened to a few, pausing it after each one as we exchanged our own answers, and finally, Stan seemed to shrug and pause it, giving his own question.

"I'm surprised they don't have the question I've heard a million times! Here Mabel-you try! If a tree falls in the forest, and nobody is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

I opened my mouth to give an immediate "no" but it seemed to simple of an answer, and I shrugged and thought for a minute, brightening when I found a logical reason.

"No, it doesn't Grunkle Stan. You see, when a tree falls, it'll be so embarrassed and hide forever if it makes a sound! So, since the Earth loves trees-and Earth is made of magic- it causes it to not make a sound, so the tree won't be embarrassed and continue living a happy life amongst its friends!"

I smiled at Stan's speechless face, knowing I gave him the right answer that he probably hadn't got. Obviously, that answer was the answer that needed to be put to that question. Finally Stan said;

"I don't know how to reply to that..."

Dipper even seemed to look up from his journal at my answer. See?! They all knew I was right!

"Actually, Mabel, it would. According to Science, it'll make sound waves and travel-"

"Blah Blah Science Blah Blah! Dipper! This isn't a science question! It's simply a knowledge question, putting your brain to the test! It's okay if you don't get everything in life right, Bro Bro. You're pretty smart!"

He frowned and grumbled things, but stopped and blanked out for a second. I rose an eyebrow as the book fell in his lap, and his hands were still raised as if he were still holding it. His mouth was shut, but his eyes were dull, and seemed to be looking far off. I turned around to see if there was something behind me, but when there wasn't, I started to get worried at his dull look. He looked like he was out of it!

"Dipper? DIPPER?!" I finally screamed, and his eyes unclouded, and he simply shrugged and turned back to his book. I turned to Stan, hoping he'd say something, but he was already watching TV again simply unfased by what just happened to Dipper.

When I asked, he said, "Dipper's just a weird kid, Mabel. I was at a time, too!"

I shrugged, hoping he was right, but something still was hurting me about his sudden blankness.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

I went outside with Dipper, wanting to be outside to see if maybe he'd talk to me about his current status with Wendy. We'd always go outside and sit in the grass to talk about it, because he once said that the soft grass provided him comfort. When we sat down, I froze. It felt like I sat on... Something rough, not the soft grass I'm used to.

Frowning, I grabbed a handful, and tried to tug it out of the ground, but it wouldn't budge. But with my hand clasped around a large chunk of it, I could tell this grass was not normal. It felt wrong-artificial. I remembered when Dipper would go to a batting cage when he was little, and they had rolls of artificial grass, and this felt like that did. It sent immediate chills down my spine, and I quickly gathered him up, and without a word, made him tag along into the forest with me. What, you think I'd go alone after what just happened?! Think again!

I gasped as the forest ground was the same texture-completely artificial. "Dipper, feel the ground!" I demanded, hoping that once he saw it, he'd hopefully have one of his logical answers.

"Mabel, it feels normal. Are you feeling alright?"

I frowned and quickly stood up, leaning against a tree to catch my spinning head. But once I did, I jumped back in alarm. The tree was unusually cold, and when I touched it, it wasn't normal bark. It was.. Plastic. Plastic, like plastic toys. Like a plastic tree on the scenery of a toy place. I went to rip it off, hoping that the inside wouldn't be un-tree-like. When I went to pull it off, it snapped in half. Just like plastic would do. I threw it behind me, and touched the golden inside, but instantly pulled my hand away.

It wasn't plastic this time. It was metal! If I knocked against it-when I knocked against it- it made a hollow sound. And I tugged on Dipper's shirt and pulled him over to the tree, and made him feel it, all the while, his eyes would cloud, then uncloud, and cloud, and uncloud. It went like that until he turned to me with his eyebrow raised.

"Mabel, it still feels normal. Hey, it's sunset now, maybe it'd be better if we went to the Shack and took a rest? It'd clear your head up."

I sighed and my shoulders drooped, walking alongside him sadly as we went back to the Shack, the nagging feeling that something wasn't right here at all. The same thoughts raced through my mind as I curled up into the covers, deciding that the second I woke up would be a good time to make an entry about this in my new diary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did I say frequent chapters? Yep! They'll be frequent, because right now my brain is overflowing with ideas.**

**Thanks for the (oddly quick) reviews! Dey make me so happyyyyy~!**

***Cough***

**And did I say long chapter? Yep! I flat-out lied to you. They aren't neccesarily long, each chapter's a day's worth of diary entries. It says July 10th at the bottom because remember? It turned 1 AM and it starts from where she wakes up to where she goes to sleep.**

**HEADS UP: This chapter is supposed to start getting crap serious quickly. When the story is nearing its end (which won't be until forever) the sole purpose of starting to make things get into action fast will be revealed to you, and it'll make much more sense than this bull crap I am writing now.**

* * *

_Today is: July 10th_

_I don't understand now. Dipper disappeared yesterday, Soos and Wendy haven't come in since Dipper disappeared, and we haven't been working lately because "nobody comes anymore." Something is wrong. I keep getting chills down my spine, and I think that the Mystery Shack is the most dangerous place to be. No, scratch that, Gravity Falls is not safe. I tried running into the town, hoping to find Wendy or Soos, but the forest.. It goes on forever. And what's weird is that the forest-the Mystery Shack-the grass- EVERYTHING is losing color. It's starting to dim. Black and White. The colors are fading! I don't understand!_

_I've been crying lately, hoping Dipper would come back. Why hasn't Grunkle Stan said anything? I have to go talk to him! Until later, Diary!_

* * *

**A break from the diary**

I ran downstairs, not bothering to hide the diary since Dipper wasn't home. I couldn't even find Waddles, and it is sending me into mass hysteria! I ran up to Stan's recliner-where he was currently watching one of his Soaps- and grabbed onto his arm, causing him to jump.

"Yeesh kid! What has-"

"Where's Dipper?! Where's Waddles?! Did you notice that they're gone?!"

He rose an eyebrow, confusion full on his face, seeing my tear-stained cheeks and red puffy eyes and he knew I've been crying harder than I ever have. Maybe it'll show him how serious this situation is!

"Kid, you need to rest or something. I have no clue who Dipper is- or this 'Waddles.' Do you need to talk to your parents? I'll pay the Cell Phone bill for you!"

I shook my head, my eyes widening as my eyes went glassy with tears again.

"Grunkle Stan, no jokes, please! They're missing- Dipper and Waddles!"

He seemed to look serious, which was crushing my inside. I am not insane! Dipper is my twin! Waddles is my pig! Does he not see?! Has someone hit him over the head?!

"Kid, calm. Calm! You NEED to rest. Right now, you're listing two names that doesn't ring any bell in my dusty head. I'll get you anything- medicine, the Cell Phone bill-as in I'll pay it- or a warm blanket or something! Please, calm it! Seeing you in pain is painful for me, too, ya' know!"

I sobbed, clutching onto his arm harder, hoping I'd wake up. It couldn't be anything but a dream… Just a dream..

"Wendy… Soos? Do they seem familiar to you?"

"No, Mabel. Sorry, they don't."

"Gideon… Bill Cipher, maybe?"

"Nope. Neither."

I gasped. This was a point of true insanity here. I am going to go insane. I haven't seem Dipper in 6 days, Wendy and Soos in 6 days, NOBODY in 6 days! And now, Stan tells me that nobody seems familiar! No! I'm not the one going insane here! He is- he's just sick or something! Ill! Running a fever! Yes!

"Stan, if I go to bed will you?"

"Sure, kiddo. It's 1 AM anyway."

I slightly smiled-though it was tough- and hugged him goodnight, but his seemed tighter.

"Mabel, you're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I sniffled, "I think some rest will clear this up."

He nodded, and smiled at me before I fled up to the attic and crashed onto my bed, saying a small prayer in spite of Dipper, Waddles, Wendy, and Soos, and even Stan here, that everything will clear up when I wake up later today. Hopefully, Dipper will be waiting, and I'll be having Syrup on Cereal with Soos, and drowning my stomach in Soda with Wendy, and Maybe even a monster hunt.

These thoughts made me smile, and managed to put my aching eyes shut, and fell asleep.

* * *

_Today is: July 11th_

_So… I was wrong. I was so.. very… wrong._

_The results were not that of what I wanted it to be._

_I asked about Dipper, Wendy, and Soos, but got the same aching reply from yesterday._

_I fled outside-hoping for some air- but froze in my tracks… Everything was now completely black and white. The grass was obviously artificial, you could tell just by looking at it. The trees were now completely plastic. The sky was grey, no sun was out. No sun really was ever out when Dipper disappeared._

_So, when I came back inside, The Mystery Shack is black and white! What is going on?! When I found Stan, he had the same thing Dipper did.. What EVERYONE did before they went missing!_

_That dull, blank, far off look. He was devoid of color, the color fading from him like everything else in this bizarre dream I'm having. But this time- he didn't snap out. He was in a comatose-like state, and it was scaring me. I shook him, yelled at him, and eventually had to resort to slapping him once, even if it hurt my hand pretty bad. But there was no red mark from my hit, he just never snapped out. I cried over that. I want to wake up now! I don't CARE if this diary disappears when I wake up! I don't CARE if all my sweaters are gone too when I wake up! I want to wake up! You-diary- are the only thing I have to comfort in this horrid dream. Maybe.. If I just wish hard enough, and knock myself out even… Then I'll wake up. I can't voice these thoughts aloud, because with all this crazy stuff that's happening now, who knows what maybe listening. Even if it's causing painful cramps in my hand, this is where my thought's will go.._

_My hand.._

_My skin.. It's all.. Normal.. Myself- I'm a normal color! All of me! My clothes-Skin-Eyes-Shoes-Socks-Hair… EVERYTHING on me is normal! Why?! Why is everything on me not fading like Grunkle Stan? Why am I not spacing out like everyone else did? _

_This diary is a normal color, too… Everything else is faded. Why? The pen itself that I use to write in this diary is grey now, but yet, the ink on the paper is the pink that Stan gave me to use for it. There's something odd about this diary.. Super odd…_

_But for tonight, I need to stop, my hand is starting to completely cramp out._

_But I feel like a weight has been lifted off.. Stating what's wrong in this twisted dream I'm having._

_If I just sleep with it in my arms tonight, maybe I'll wake up.._

_Goodnight._

_Please Bring Back Dipper, Wendy, Waddles, Soos, Stan… And everyone else._

_And all by the time I wake up._


	3. Chapter 3

**_These chapters are super short, and I'm sorry. I should really push myself to update once everyday._**

**_So, here ya go._**

* * *

**Words are starting to come out on the last page of my diary. By what it says so far, maybe it's giving me hints on what I need to do? I honestly can't tell.**

**The ink looks like ink SPLOTCHES. Like it was put on there with a paint brush dipped in ink.**

**The first word is _TRUST. _All in capital letters. Maybe what it's hinting me to will come eventually..**

_**TRUST... **_

* * *

_Today is: July 12th_

_So…. Stan is gone today. Left God-knows-where with Dipper, Wendy… You know.. Everyone else… I just came down and hoped that maybe everyone was back, but I was already hinted off by the colorless attic of mine, and found the TV static, and Stan nowhere. Not even his eyepatch that he usually set on the fake dinosaur head. Just nothing. I cried for a long time. Hours. If I'm here alone, in this colorless dream that gets worse by the second, why am I not waking up? What could POSSIBLY be keeping me here? I've only seen a colorless world once. And if the cause of that is the cause of this, I can only hope that the dorito will be able to make me so scared that I'll wake up. I'm tired of hoping. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of being alone. At this point, I'd probably take even Gideon's company._

* * *

_**A break from the diary**_

I pointlessly stuck the diary in my pocket, and stood up, slightly stretching and rubbing my burning eyes. I sadly walked over to my closet, already having realised that my shadow didn't show because no sunlight streamed through the window, and opened it, my eyes grazing over a framed picture of me and Dipper from when we were 12. It was colorless.. Just like everything else in this hell. Did you think I'd say "this place?" This couldn't be a place. What better way to describe it than a hell?

I picked it up, finding it was still strange how my body had color, but then, something spectacular happened. Colors came back onto the picture, the once grey frame restoring back to its warm purple color, and our past selves regaining every color on the picture. My eyes widened in awe, and I set it down, watching as it once again became colorless. Frowning, I simply put my hand on it, and it restored back to its color. Letting go, an idea came into my head. My hands clasped around two sweaters, and I watched as their colors restored, by once again left as I let go.

Nothing else did so when I touched it before! Like the trees and grass! My why now? Because everyone is gone? Or maybe…

I gasped, and took out my diary, staring at the neon green color, puffy stickers and all, and set it on the floor, gasping as the wood it was resting on restored its color, and I bent down and felt it, gasping again in awe to find it wasn't plastic, but normal wood. I jolted up, my hand touching my sweaters as a test. Nope, their colors did not restore. A thought shot across my mind, but I pushed it away as I was too focused in seeing how the diary could do all this. I stuffed the diary back into my pocket quickly, and resting my hand once again on the sweater, and its color restored. I finally backed away. I think.. I need.. A nap… After these crazy 10 minutes, my brain is hurting from confusion!

* * *

_Today is: Still July 12th_

_Before it turns July 13th, I want to share a secret about my current dream-hell to my diary. This diary here, it restores colors, textures, anything that was supposed to be there before this dream came to be. If this is so, does that mean I could've saved Dipper, Stan, and Waddles before they disappeared? Why didn't I figure this out sooner?_

_My mind is still stuck on a question that won't get out of my head. When I let go of the diary, I am still full of color. No color on me has faded, my colors aren't fading… But I thought only the diary is restoring color? Then how when I let go am I still myself? _

_Aside from my recent discoveries, I need to lay things off my chest._

_In a dream, how do you go to sleep and not wake up back in your bed to you family or whoever is there with you? I don't want to even think that this isn't a dream, not even for a second, but maybe I need to consider things. I can't solve these mysteries out like Dipper can. I know he'd have a logical conclusion to this mess, but he's not here. Nobody is. I've only had one dream. That was last night. Of course, it was colorless. But I was running down a hallway, none like I have ever seen, clutching my diary and screaming. This was from my eyes, but I couldn't control my body. When I had turned my head, there was a shadow. The only thing my eyes caught was the top hat, before I woke up screaming. Really, I'm hoping that wasn't who I think it was. I wasn't a dorito shape, it was human. So then, it couldn't be him. Right?_

_Really, maybe if I dream tonight, it'll last for me to figure out._

_But I'll get it eventually._

_And only then, will I finally wake up._

_That's what'll happen right?_


	4. Chapter 4

**This land is your land, this land is my land. From California, to the New York island..**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**WHY?!**

**IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD!**

**Updated today. You're welcome.**

**For the short chapter.**

**EAT IT!**

**lliB si ginhctaw ouy. SYAWLA...**

**ylnO siht emit si eh retfa lebaM...**

**I just spoiled a big part of the story, if you care to actually rephrase it correctly. It's too easy, come on, man!**

* * *

**_"NO..."_**

* * *

_Today is: July 13th_

_Happy birthday, Dipping Sauce. Happy birthday to us both.. What I wanted for my birthday was to wake up. I've been in this hell for days. DAYS, WHICH IS ABOUT MORE THAN A FLIPPING WEEK! So, here I quietly wait. No. Scratch that. Hope is not getting me anywhere. It hasn't gotten me anywhere so far. By now, I've came to the conclusion that I'm not just gonna wake up. I'm not gonna just keep waiting and hoping that it'll end. No, I'm gonna have to find it MYSELF. I'm SICK of sitting here, I'm SICK of being alone! I want my family back! This is our BIRTHDAY. ME AND BRO-BRO'S BIRTHDAY, AND HERE I AM, LOST IN A HELL WHICH I CAN'T SEEM TO GET OUT OF! HOW MANY DAYS DO I HAVE TO WISH UPON THE BLANKLESS, COLORLESS SKY AND HOPE THAT MAYBE IF I DIE IF I'LL WAKE UP BACK HOME?! I'M TO THAT POINT NOW!_

…

_This is so stupid. I have to get up._

* * *

_**Slamming the diary shut**_

I jerked it into my pocket, not giving a rat's ass about it anymore. Sure, it restores things, BUT WHAT GOOD HAS THAT DONE, HMM?! There's got to be something. I've tried looking for the gnomes, any monsters out there, but I got none. Nada. Zero. I want fresh air. It's so suffocating here. Like I'm breathing in my own carbon dioxide. Plants provide oxygen, and this diary can restore such things like trees and plant you know, but they have to go through something called photosynthesis, and Dipper mentioned something about the sun, and I don't remember anymore so there goes fresh oxygen. BECAUSE THERE'S NO SUN! NO MOON! NO NOTHING! I'D ENJOY A SPIDER'S COMPANY, EVEN!

I marched outside, fed up with the Mystery Shack right now. Maybe I can take what I told to Soos when he was stressed. Take a soothing nature walk. BUT this place isn't soothing, and there's no nature to take in, so I'm taking a _Colorless hell walk. _Hey, I'm sad here, don't judge my names.

I walked down an old path, staring at my shoes and socks that stood out like a sore thumb from the rest of the colorless land. I wonder, why did all this happen? It wasn't until Stan handed me this diary that all this crazy stuff happened. I don't even want to assume that it is the diary that's causing all this crap, because it can't possibly be. Why can't God grant me just one gift on my birthday? On me and Dipper's birthday…. To go home. I want to go home, I don't care if we don't get a cake, party, or presents, I just want one gift, one gift to go home. Dipper… I sighed. I just want-

I snapped up as a shadow flitted across my features, but then disappeared somewhere into the plastic trees. My eyes widened, and I started sprinting in that direction. It wasn't my shadow, you can't see a shadow without a sun. But then, if there was no sun.. And shadows can't be shown.. _Then that was something real!_

With newfound energy, I ran in the direction I saw it disappear off to, yelling for it to stop. I couldn't see it, but maybe it'll show itself.

"Wait… Please! Huff… I don't wanna… Hurt you!" I stopped there, out of breath. It wasn't going to come near me. It was afraid, wasn't it? That's okay, it's probably just as confused by this colorless place as I am.

But I didn't wanna leave. Actually, I couldn't leave. I have no clue where I am now, and I am so tired, I could go for just a little stay and catch my breath.

* * *

_Today is: July 13th_

_So, I saw something today. A figure, ran right in front of my eyes! I chased after the thing, but I completely lost it, and I'm too tired and lost out here to return back to the Shack, so I'm staying out here for the night, laying against a tree that's now full of color again and with actually bark. Which is actually more comfy than plastic!_

_My eyes keep trailing to that last page.. Obviously, it's not telling me what to do here. Is it giving me a message of some sort? The ink just stopped at _"_**Trust No" **__but then I don't understand. It appeared probably sometime while I was asleep. I'm hoping that another word(s) will appear when I wake up. Or hopefully that thing that was running earlier will come back. I don't know whether to be afraid or not, but I guess I just think it may be hope._

_Hope.. I've been using that word a lot, haven't I?_

_Well… By now, I've learned that "hope" doesn't get you anywhere._

_If you are "hoping" for something, you better find another way, or do it. __Your. Self._

_Happy birthday to us, Dippingsauce._

_I hope at least you're enjoying it back in the real world._


	5. Chapter 5

**SlyPie is back in business, ladies and gentlemen! :3 I will now start working on finishing the rest of my MaBill stories, finish all InuYasha fanfics I have started, then solely focus on a new MaBill story again. I truly did miss this ship.**

**The reason for continuing is the fact that I was reading through reviews on old stories today, and you guys just give me so much motivation and I realised "Hey, I can do this! Just need to get my ass in gear here..." And I'm sick so I've got nothing better to do.**

**Alright, I decided that I'll put small replies to reviews up here from now on. (Remember not to flame my stories -_- I'm trying here, I'm just rusty.) These are reviews for Chpt 4!**

**Pacifica of the NorthWest- Aha, you are correct, as it says it in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing each chapter, really made me happy! :,D**

**StkAmbln- Thank you, I cam up with this idea on a whim! And Mabel doesn't appreciate that. -_- Nobody touches the diary!**

**SophiaCrutchfeild- Hermm... I tried to make that as simple as possible... Great job on figuring it out, though! :3**

* * *

**The splotches on the back now read out the creepy and all-too familiar sentence; TRUST NO ONE**

* * *

_Today is: July 14th _

_Good morning world and all who __**don't **__inhabit it! Did you see? I just turned around a Spongebob reference… Technically, there's me, the main inhabitant, and that other thing that is still too scared to show up. Maybe it's because I haven't seen anyone in days… And I'm hallucinating. OH NO! I'M TURNING INTO OLD MAN MCGUCKET! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Oh wait…_

_No, my sanity is still here. I hope._

_Over night, the last word finally came to. You know, the ones at the back of this here diary? I have to admit, that line is too familiar and too creepy for my taste. But maybe it's a sign._

_I hate to admit it, but I will anyway, that it may just be referring to that glimpse of whatever that was there yesterday. Maybe, since I'm "supposed" to be alone here, it's not supposed to be here, and I shouldn't be looking for it because I may be looking for trouble itself._

_Or maybe I'm wrong and it's a unicorn that's here to restore life back to this dreamscape._

_...Dreamscape?_

_Why did I write that? I wasn't thinking when I wrote it, I guess. I meant to put "hell," but my hand wrote something longer. Dreamscape… Do I know a dreamscape? Better yet, am I in one?_

* * *

_**I jumped and flinched at a hiss coming from afar and slammed the diary shut and put it away.**_

What was that? The message at the back of the diary was probably right.. I need to get the hell out of here!

Except for the fact that I'm completely lost in this forest with God-knows-what that just hissed at me. Still, I had to try! I seriously hope that I was imagining that… I can't die yet! Not without seeing Dipper! I still had the band 'Boyz Love' I wanted to meet in person!

I stood up on shaky feet, feeling alone as the tree turned back to plastic when I got up. Hey, trees can be people, too! Alright, back on more important thoughts. I'm actually very frightened. I don't know what's out there and…

Good god! Something just moved past that tree!

Okay, now I no longer wanted to know what it was that I supposedly saw yesterday. I want out of here!

The second I made a move to start running for my life, my head was slammed back against the tree, and I could only manage a screech in surprise and pain. With my head now spinning and throbbing in pain, I slumped back to the ground, the rough bark slightly tearing my sweater. I was more scared than anything right now. I could feel somebody in front of me- heck I see the black pants and black shoes! What I wanted to know was why this somebody wasn't speaking. I can't even hear them breathe.

"Bill?" I choked out hesitantly, without bothering to look up. Come on, the feet were slightly floating above the ground, and Bill technically wasn't human so he didn't need to breathe! Besides, I already had my suspicions about this having something to do with him. _Something _compelled me to write the word "Dreamscape" earlier, and I had a feeling it was him.

When I got no reply, I looked up, and instantly froze. He _was _in a human form, the yellow-ish blonde hair.. The eye patch… Floating top hat… Brick pattern-tailed coat… And he was _smiling _at me. No, definitely not a friendly smile. It was wicked, creepy, and far from human. His one eye stared down at me with a gleam I didn't want to even _begin _to describe. I've never felt so frightened and confused. Why was he behind all this? What is his aim?

"And that," Bill said suddenly, "you will find out later, Shooting Star."

_Later? What- _My thoughts halted suddenly as I found myself falling unconscious.

* * *

_Today is: Still July 14th_

_Luckily, It is only 11 AM. Bill isn't here, so I'm taking this chance to write out everything I wished for before I die. Bill is just an evil jerk, so I have no doubt he'll kill me!_

_I was just abandoned in this bedroom sometime while I was asleep. The door's locked- I tried that first. I actually don't feel as scared as I was. If anything, I'm just desperate and curious._

_I swear I'm going to question that isosceles monster when he comes back!_

_Or no, wait.. He's not isosceles anymore. Let's just say.. Evil… Crazy person? That sounds about accurate.._

_Crap crap crap! I hear footsteps! Is that him?! Alright I have to go now!_

_If there's not an entry on July 15th, I'm dead! Make sure to mourn for me! At my funeral, make sure to put lots of cat plushies on me! You know what, just make my gravestone a cat shape! Remember to-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your continued support guys! 3 **

**So this chapter is naturally longer, courtesy of my friend luring me back into MaBill. It will always be my OTP, but I keep losing ideas! But now I have this story mapped out, and my writing style has changed. I go for longevity now! You guys can put your faith back in me!**

**Cover image changed, along with the characters. Just approately fixing the story. I have no auto correct right now so my language is crap.**

**But relies to my lovely reviews~**

**Ricky21: Log in next time so I can thank you correctly! :3 MaBill is awesome, and I didn't mean to leave you at a cliffhanger. Needed time for ideas 3**

**ponylover12346: Bill does a lot of crazy shit. This chapter just outlines him darker for youuuu 3 and Mabel appreciates your contribute :')**

**Dannyjayjyay: Log in next time so I can thank you correctly! :3 And Bill is just... *shoves him away* anyway, Mabel does want that glitter. She wants. That. Glitter.**

**So again thanks for the reviews and continued motovation! :) **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The second that door opened, a pillow was launched directly at the intruding being; courtesy of Mabel Pines. To both of their surprise, the demon didn't see it coming and it successfully smacked him in the head.

Without a moment to stop herself, a laugh of triumphant sounded from the young woman's mouth.

"Take that you evil tri-... Walking barbie doll with stupid ideas!" Mabel shouted, only shutting up when she realised she couldn't run after insulting the person who was going to presumably murder her. Great! It would probably be more painful now!

Bill still stood there in stupor, not having fully processed what just happened. He had expected the woman to be writhing with sobs of fear, or trembling, or maybe even sleeping. But lively and well? Insulting him even? That hadn't once occurred to him.

Finally, he sizzled the pillow to nothing in his hand. His deathly calm voice was enough to make her fully regret the assault and also the insult; "What did you think you were doing?"

Her first instinct was to keep quiet, or just apologise until her throat became hoarse. Or just scream bloody murder. Isn't that how horror stories went?

But her pride also sort of dragged on. After all, she was due to die by him anyways, so why not fight until the end? You know; live to the fullest. Or in the temporary moment to where he would go blind with fury and bloodily murdered her.

So with this in mind, she angrily responded; "I'm on defense you-you… You yellow pirate creep!"

If Bill was surprised at her fighting back, he didn't show it. But his anger that he was trying to hold back came to light. A gleam in his eye that she tried to ignore became more obvious, and everything aside from his skin became a glowing angry red.

Mabel furiously swallowed down her fear. She wouldn't die wallowing in fear of this creepy jerk! If anything she'd go down with honour!

Even so, she could only watch helplessly as he strode over to her in long, threatening strides. She backed up to the upper base of the bed and towards to corner farthest from him, but she doubted that it helped much. If he just came a little closer she could run the way farthest from him and break for either the bathroom or the door. Luckily he hadn't shut it.. She still had hope.

"Even when I've not done anything totally cruel to you, you still dare to challenge me?!"

_From the right. He's coming in to my right._

"Answer me Shooting Star! Or have you realised your place now?"

And then, her heart stopped in that split second that he reached out, and that she launched herself to the left. She was thankful that her right was the opposite side from the door, and he had came from there.

The brunette went sprinting through that door, nearly spiraling into a twist and falling along the way. The cause was her shoes, them darned traitors! Usually she wore them for the purpose of slipping and sliding, but now it was just unwelcomed.

_I'll find a place to hide and just throw my socks and shoes at Bill if he finds me._

Easier said than done, he was way too hot on her trail. He was floating fast after her, cursing and yelling in utter frustration and anger, throwing cyan fire balls to try and stop her.

At this rate she doubted she'd find anywhere to hide or slip off the shoes. Turning corners hindered her horribly, and she only liked carpeted hallways which helped her gain back her momentum easily.

Eventually she came to a hallway with a dead end and nearly stopped in her tracks. _Nearly. _Luckily the hallway containined a few doors and quickly just picked one that appealed to her the most. The one _without _any Bill cameo on it, but still a dark golden color like the rest.

Mabel ran desperately inside, thankful for the lock on the inside. She turned it quickly before wasting no time in running the small couch against it. Her lungs and legs burned painfully, and she had to think quick if she wanted to live. There was no escape at the end of that hallway, and it's not like running into a room would do anything besides buy her time. She was still dead…

These were her thoughts until she found a floorboard whose color was out of place somewhat. She only knew this because, being her color loving self, easily identified color patterns alike and different. Throwing her black shoes and socks at the door, her blood froze at the sight of the door burning away and as she started to see his glowing red suit she violently ripped the board from the ground and jumped down, regardless of what was down there.

She was slipping down on what could've been a slide. It was getting colder and she shivered, even with her sweater it was getting progressively freezing. It was also pitch black, which didn't help much. But then she realised her eyes were just closed, because the second she opened them, she saw a faint glowing from her sweater pocket. Eyes raised, she pulled out the only object in there; her diary.

She frowned at it, but was thankful for the yellow glow radiating from it. Finally, the slide ended abruptly and she was in a tunnel, a slim one at that. Using the diary as a light, she crawled quickly through the tunnel, already hearing Bill stomp over to the entrance of this tunnel. Her heart beating a mile a minute, she crawled even faster, adrenaline already burning out. Another sudden problem arose; a gaping hole. She fell into it suddenly, the metal edge cutting deep into her knee, the metal even scratching over the bone. This, of course, made her scream bloody murder and twitch violently for a second. But she plummeted into the hole anyway, screaming all the while. Then she saw light at the bottom through blurred eyes. She clutched harder onto her diary and pressed her forehead to it,still unwelcoming to these new parts of that _monster's _house.

And finally, she reached that new part…

It was a room. An actually welcome change. The room looked used, unlike the one she previously woke up in. The bed was the only thing that seemed unused, but there was plenty of drawers and desks that had slightly organised folders and items. All except one. She limped over to it, nearly slipping in the small puddle of blood that had surrounded her foot. To the young woman, the deep wound in her knee could be tended to later, but only once she had figured out where she was.

_Bill's room._

"This is my only chance," she whispered to herself. If Bill had this whole complicated and unnecessary path to his hidden room, then he obviously didn't want anyone inside.

The desk she arrived to wasn't very organised, and not dusty like the others. Papers were strewn about, ink spilled on most of them.

_Looks like somebody screwed up all their stuff… Or maybe he intentionally did it. Stan did sometimes in order to have a reasonable excuse for why something wasn't paid yet._

Then, her eyes fluttered across the small, triangular notebook, and the eerie feeling that resonated from it drew her to stuff it into her sweater pocket, along with her diary.

Hearing the previously banging noise in the tunnel above come to a stop, she quickly turned and headed for the door, but the second she took one small step on her bleeding leg, she collapsed.

A strangled cry tore from her throat and her vision blacked for a moment as she landed on it. Much worse, her head was now pounding, alongside her heart. The only thoughts that motivated her to move were the thoughts that her knee would be nothing compared to what he'd do to her.

The scared woman put all her strength into her arms and started to crawl…

Before she gave out. She whimpered. Mabel's adrenaline had completely run out, there was just no strength left. Maybe her falling wasn't just her knee… Maybe it was that she was weakened and tired. When was the last time she ate? About a week or so…? Having an insane adrenaline rush was unhealthy. Where were the small packets of smile dip she usually kept in her bra?!

_I guess I left them at home.. I expected my 'nature walk' to be short and come back home… Not kidnapped along the way._

Tears of frustration, fear, and pain poured from her eyes. With no strength she was useless… like a dying coyote to the vultures.

The thought made her shiver in repulsion. It was horrible, she hated thinking of animals dying. But it wasn't different from her current situation.

_That's because Bill is evil enough to be considered one of those vile creatures._

Finally, she heard the _clack-clack _of Bill's shoes as he strode over to her crumpled position on the floor.

The second his shoes stopped in front of her face, she slightly glared through her tears and wanted to reach out and sink her fingernails deep into his leg, and she would've, had her strength not been sapped.

"Everything.. Hurts…" Mabel finally managed to choke out. She knew he probably didn't care, was amused by it, or even had wanted it.

"Yeaahhh," he replied, waiting a few seconds before sighing.

Bill still just had this annoyingly high pitched voice. It just didn't resound as much with it being in actual vocal chords now..

"I saw the blood splattered on the edge. Ruined one of my gloves," Bill said coldly, dropping it in front of her face.

The woman's eyes glanced over at it, seeing the once white glove being stained dark red.

"I'll just use my black ones from now on!"

And with a snap, he now sported black gloves similar to his previous ones.

"Black and yellow… You look like a bee! As a human! Without the adorable and innocent personality!"

Bill simply rolled his eyes. By now he knew that no matter what, she'd still be poking at him every chance she got.

"Yeah, yeah. What happened to "everything hurts?"

"It does! But insulting your ugly style of dress is worth it!"

The blonde's hand coiled tight around her hair.

"I'm gonna tell ya' now Shooting Star, I have _no _intent to murder you at all, and you would know why had you not run away."

"I won't fall for your tricks you rotten-lemon-wannabe!"

His hand tightened even further and she screeched out in pain. Black once more exploded her vision, but hardly went away… In fact it was getting increasingly darker…

"If you want to play the hard way, fine! I'm disappointed in you, though. Quite. You wasted this day getting hurt and running, when all you had to do was _listen," _he hissed. "When you wake up, you won't have this chance again! I'll make your life a hell or you can make it simple!"

Mabel grolwed out a little before her vision faded, and right before she blacked out, his voice (now surprisingly velvety soft) whispered;

"_Goodnight Shooting Star."_

* * *

_Today is: July 15th_

_So it's now technically July 15th, according to that clock on the wall… 12 AM._

_My head feels woozy and I can't feel my right leg. The only thing left is a scar, though… Or maybe I've been out long enough for it to heal and it isn't July 15th?!_

_No clue… Well anyways.. My right leg is also chained to the bed… I guess this is what Bill meant when he said "you won't get s chance like this again." Evil jerk. How about I tie your leg to a bed post and make you stay there, huh?!_

_My head is still pounding slightly and I should probably just sleep it off… Hopefully Bill won't be here when I awake and can secretly read his notebook that he doesn't know I have…_

_Well I guess this is it for tonight. My hand is trembling slightly…. I really want to go home… Dipper. Stan.. Soos… Wendy….? Please let them at least be safe._

_Goodnight~_

_Mabel Pines_


End file.
